Te Seguiré en la Obscuridad
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: ONESHOT. Vegeta cree que la eternidad es demasiado tiempo, Bulma asegura que ni eso será impedimento.


Mi primer fic de DBZ, no sean malos! ténganme piedad!

Esto salió a raíz de una frase que ha estado rondando mi cabeza desde hace algunos días: "la eternidad es demasiado tiempo", después desempolvé unos discos y escuché la canción **"I Will Follow You Into the Dark"** ("Te seguiré en la obscuridad") del grupo Death Cab for Cutie y asocié todo y salió esto, que está para llorar (y no por tierno, conmovedor o eso, sino por malo!), por cierto, esa canción es muy bella!

Pues bien, gracias de antemano por reviews, mentadas de madre, quejas, sugerencias, etcétera, con que lo lean... es más... con que un ser humano lo lea me doy por bien servida.

Nada me pertenece, todo de Akira Toriyama, Toei, and so... yo sólo estoy loca, desempleada e insomne y por eso me pongo a escribir sobre estos personajes que tanto me gustan.

* * *

**Te Seguiré en la Obscuridad**

La eternidad es demasiado tiempo.

Pensando en aquel concepto abstracto, Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajin contemplaba un panorama que nunca se imaginó tener frente a sus ojos. No era un campo de batalla ni una pila de guerreros muertos bajo el yugo de tan temible noble. No era siquiera un pueblo devastado o un cráter creado por la fuerza de su ki. No era nada de eso, era algo que no hacía mucho tiempo lo había aterrado y hoy comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Bulma estaba ahí, sentada en la mesa de la cocina luchando porque la nueva integrante de la familia, Bra comiera, mientras su primogénito, Trunks daba vueltas y gritaba, necesitado de la atención materna que ahora era enfocada en su pequeña hermana.

Superficialmente Vegeta pensó en que debería ayudar un poco, Bulma parecía no poder lidiar con ambos niños, sabía que podría utilizar un pretexto para no lucir con la intención real de dar una mano, podría alegar que Trunks no estaba entrenando como debía y que ahora mismo arreglaría eso. Pero no.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que eso pasó a segundo plano.

Sus ojos negros, profundos como noche conocían el Infierno mismo, destino inevitable; lo consideraba hasta cierto punto justo, fue artífice de tanta masacre que... sí, le parecía justo. No temía al Infierno, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?, ya lo conocía y no le daba miedo.

Volvió a clavar su mirada en su mujer. La mujer; cómo pudo aterrizar sus ojos en esa escandalosa, vulgar, mandona, pero hermosa, tierna, fuerte y apasionada mujer. No supo ni cómo pasó y tuvo noches enteras de insomnio tratando de encontrar una explicación. Se odiaba cuando no podía explicarse ciertas cosas y esa, el inicio del amor que sentía por Bulma en su momento fue una de esas preguntas sin respuesta.

Con el tiempo y tras conocerse comprendió que por las venas de esa terrícola había una pizca de sangre saiyajin que hervía y pesaba. Era igual de indomable que él, todo un reto mutuo.

Una media sonrisa, más tímida que otra cosa se dibujó en su rostro tras sus cavilaciones.

Bulma se ponía de pie con Bra en brazos y comenzó a pasearla para que eructara y luego se durmiera, para ese entonces el celoso Trunks ya había desistido de llamar la atención de su madre, así que robó unas galletas y se fue a jugar con sus videojuegos.

Vegeta también se puso de pie y en silencio salió de la cocina, no llamó la atención de su mujer, parecía muy ocupada.

Pensó que habían pasado unos minutos a lo mucho, mientras contemplaba el cielo que atardecía, pero cuando sintió la suave mano de Bulma tomarlo por el brazo supo que había pasado más tiempo, pues seguramente Bra ya estaba dormida en su cuarto. Giró para ver a su acompañante que sin más, sin palabras de por medio, lo tenía agarrado del brazo y miraba el cielo.

Le gustó así que no dijo nada para apartarla. Así estuvieron un rato.

-Últimamente has estado muy callado... y eso es decir bastante –fue ella quien rompió el silencio, él ya se lo esperaba.

Había estado bastante ausente durante unos días a la fecha, incluso declinaba silenciosamente guerras verbales con la única rival digna para ese tipo de batallas. Y es que pensamientos sobre el Infierno se hacían cada vez más recurrentes. No le temía al Infierno, eso era un hecho.

No hubo respuesta, no era como si Bulma la esperara de todos modos. Se retiró a su habitación y a los pocos segundos Vegeta la siguió.

Ambos se dieron la espalda una vez en el cuarto que compartían, él se sentó en el filo de la cama para quitarse el calzado, ella se sentó en un tocador para limpiarse la cara con una toallita húmeda. Si no quería hablar Bulma sabía que no podía hacer más, insistirle sólo traería la irritabilidad de su querido –y volátil- príncipe, lo mejor era esperar, pues tarde o temprano Vegeta terminaba confesándose con su mujer.

Muchas veces ya había pasado, era como si ella pudiera expiar todas sus culpas, él hablaba en tono plano contando qué le pasaba y luego ella, por toda respuesta le plantaba un beso en los labios. Ese pequeño ritual privado era bueno para ambos.

Él podía mantenerse orgulloso e impasible ante el mundo y por las noches se convertía en el niño huérfano que era, en el rey al que le arrebataron su reino y Bulma, sabía bien, no andaría contando esos pasajes de su debilidad.

Ella sentía el vínculo que los unía, si él, siendo como era de pronto en la obscuridad confesaba sus tristezas tan susurrante que sólo gracias al silencio de la noche podía escucharlo, significaba algo, más de lo que hubiese imaginado esperar de ese terco.

Luego ambos se recostaron en la cama, no hubo juegos, ni insinuaciones, mucho menos besos y manos traviesas; nada de eso se presentó como solía presentarse por las noches.

Él mantenía los ojos bien abiertos mirando el techo, ella se hizo un ovillo a su lado dándole la espalda, suspiró airadamente para llamar la atención del sujeto junto a ella.

-Bulma –por fin abría la boca.

Ella se giró y posó su cabeza sobre su fuerte pecho, escuchó su corazón latir. Ese mismo corazón que ya se había detenido dos veces y que gracias a Shen Long volvía a bombear sangre. También pudo sentir su caja torácica al ensancharse cuando metía aire.

-¿Por fin vas a hablar? –y es que no podían comunicarse de otro modo que no fuera retándose siempre.

Él sonrió imperceptiblemente-, no mujer, sólo quería atraer tu atención para molestar –no pudo evitarlo.

-Bien –ella continuó –lo conseguiste, ¿ahora puedo dormir en paz?

Hubo silencio nuevamente, aunque no cambiaron posiciones, Vegeta era la cálida almohada de Bulma.

Ella decidió no entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo aun, pues estaba segura que sí, que ese obcecado saiyajin estaba listo para hablar pero que lo haría cuando a él se le pegara la gana, no cuando ella lo exigiera.

-¿Sabes? –ahí estaba ese tono de voz plano, ocultando todo sentimiento, ya era suficiente vergüenza hablar de "sus cosas" como para aparte imprimirle emociones a su voz-. Claro que sabes... –estaba divagando como pocas veces, tratando de evitar el momento de por fin soltarlo todo.

-Habla ya, hombre –ella finalmente dijo, algo exasperada.

Otra vez silencio, aunque esta vez fue breve: -he estado pensando...

-Eso sí es noticia.

-Déjame terminar –cortó él rápidamente-. He estado pensando en que... la eternidad es demasiado tiempo.

Bulma no comprendió y parpadeó ante lo que acababa de escuchar-. ¿Y desde cuando tú, un bárbaro saiyajin se pone a cuestionarse sobre el tiempo y la eternidad?

Él se limitó a bufar-, insisto mujer, ¡déjame terminar!

-Pues deja de hacer pausas dramáticas y dime ya qué te pasa.

Él asintió, más para sí mismo que otra cosa, como para convencerse de que su mujer tenía razón y ya dijera qué pasaba. Claro que no admitiría en voz alta que Bulma tenía razón.

-Me refiero –carraspeó –a que nos espera una eternidad separados.

Nuevamente Bulma no comprendió pero hubo algo en eso que acababa de escuchar que le pareció terriblemente triste a pesar de que la voz de Vegeta no reflejaba sentimiento alguno.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque... –estaba perdiendo un poco el control al sentir su corazón hecho trizas al sólo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir-, porque en tu destino está el Cielo y en el mío el Infierno.

Ahora por fin ella comprendía, después de la batalla con Boo él había arreglado un poco los desperfectos de su vida, que eran bastantes, por fin aceptaba que estaba en la Tierra y aquí se quedaría, que su vida de mercenario había acabado, que tenía una familia, no era el padre modelo pero estaba más presente y contadas ocasiones denotaba ya fuera con un gesto o una palabra lo orgulloso que se sentía de Trunks. Es más, ambos tuvieron la calma de planear a Bra, al contrario de lo que pasó con el primer vástago que fue más bien un –afortunado- accidente. Y saber que a pesar de todo, al final terminarían separados le estaba consumiendo el alma.

Y pudo comprender su ausencia mental de esos días. El Infierno ocupaba sus pensamientos, supo de inmediato que no era temor al eterno Hades, era más bien tristeza, y no tristeza de saber que no era considerado "bueno" como para acceder al Cielo, sino tristeza de saber que para ambos el destino más allá de la tumba era diametralmente opuesto.

-Tú... –por primera vez Bulma titubeó para recuperarse en un segundo-, tú puedes ser absuelto.

-No busco absolución... –contestó rápidamente, como si hubiese estado ensayando esas palabras durante un largo tiempo.

Ella se encogió y lo abrazó más fuerte, sabía qué era entonces lo que buscaba, pero sabía también que no lo diría en voz alta, conocía cómo terminaba esa frase exactamente: "no busco absolución, busco redención"

Él la sintió aferrarse a él y la rodeó con su brazo, cerró los ojos y pensó que si en el futuro iban a estar separados deseaba ahora que podía captar el mayor número de sensaciones que ella le provocaba.

Bulma sabía que había algo destrozado dentro del príncipe, detrás de toda esa rabia y dureza había un tipo malaventurado necesitado de protección y por Kami que ella se la daría como hasta entonces se la había estado dando.

-No me importa –dijo la peliazul abruptamente para luego darle un sutil beso en la mejilla-, de ser necesario burlaré toda la seguridad de Enma Daio Sama e iré por ti al Infierno.

Él se sorprendió, definitivamente Bulma tenía sangre saiyajin, nadie podía ser tan determinado, ni tan aventurero, sintió algo que estaba seguro ya había sentido antes aunque no frecuentemente, se conmovió.

-Eres tan testaruda que te creo –le respondió para responder el beso, esta vez en la boca.

Era cierto, la eternidad es demasiado tiempo, pero también el suficiente como para idear una manera de estar juntos incluso en el más allá.

**FIN**


End file.
